phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TMJ-JJ
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Me Myself & I page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 22:38, July 30, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Re: Hey Dude. That particular episode page was created under what Google says is its English translation, "Brain Drain". As we are an English-language Wiki, we do want all page titles and information to be in English. If that situation were to come up however, you'd actually be able to move the article yourself - that's the point of a Wiki, that all users, not just a few, are able to improve the information in the community. Welcome again and happy editing! -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 03:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Please Can you put the lyrics for The Platypus Controls Me? You can put the translations if you want, just like "Me Myself & I". PhineasxIsabella 22:20, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Ill do that. I did that this afternoon but thanks to my keyboard for having such little buttons, I pressed the wrong button and it rewinded, and I was too lazy to write that whole thing again. Anyways, Ill work on it, 22:28, July 31, 2010 (UTC)TheMiniJayJulian that bullet. Thanks Thank you. :) PhineasxIsabella 23:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Haha, you're welcome :)TheMiniJayJulian that bullet. 23:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for putting the lyrics up. :) PhineasxIsabella 19:14, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Where am I? Not the iCarly Wiki. But I do edit on these Wikis: The Unoffical DisneyWiki Wikipedia AnswresWiki Phineas and Ferb Fanon Isabella and Lego Liker 23:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I was talking about Eric the Grape xD TheMiniJayJulian that bullet. 23:28, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Need a Little Help Here I added it to the page. You can copy the previous squares and replace it with what you want. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 02:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your message Thanks for clarifying that. CandaceFan 21:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Signature line Your custom signature is not being displayed correctly. The code is displaying instead of the effect you want. In addition, it is displaying some special characters, like this: & #91;& #91;User:TMJ-JJ& #124;& lt;fontcolor="blue& quot;& gt;& #39;& #39;& #39;Julian to the rescue!& #39;& #39;& #39;& lt;/font& gt;& #93;& #93; (spaces added after the & signs to make the codes show up instead of the character they represent) To fix this, first copy this line: [[User:TMJ-JJ|'Julian to the rescue!']] Or if you want to include a link to your Talk page, you could use something like this: [[User:TMJ-JJ|'Julian to the rescue!']] (my talk page) Then, at the top of this page, click on More and then click on "Preferences". In the User profile tab, make sure that "Custom signature" is selected. Paste what you copied into the "Signature" box right above it so that it replaces the existing code. Scroll down to the bottom of the page and click on Save. All edits you make after you change this will be displayed correctly, like this: ::: [[User:TMJ-JJ|'Julian to the rescue!']] or with the talk page (which isn't active right now because you're viewing it on your talk page itself): ::: [[User:TMJ-JJ|'Julian to the rescue!']] (my talk page) If you like, I can fix the pages automatically that have the code showing instead of your signature. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) PF:Project Candace Rocks You are invited to a discussion about the future of this project at Phineas and Ferb Wiki talk:PF-Project Candace Rocks. -- Eric the Grape (talk) 11:12, February 18, 2011 (UTC)